When and Then
by Someonething94
Summary: Theresa seems to suffer from insanity, and her older brother looks out for her. Their mother, is their step mom and this girl somehow knows that. No one understands how to protect the kids, besides the other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

The Winchesters were still little. Sam was about six or seven and Dean... Well, you can assume his age right? They went with John to Minnesota, for a hunt. It was appareantly not all that bad but still worth checking out. There was a family in Vergas a small house, fair looking as well. An average size family as well. Nothing out of the ordinary about them. One boy, one girl. Twenty months, twenty days, and two hours apart from birth. It was so long ago, but the family was nice.

The girl was six, and it was almost Christmas, which was nearing her birthday. John had a feeling they would be there for it though, and long past that. Possibly till her next birthday, maybe John would leave his kids there, to have assurance that Dean and Sam were being watched over.

Now, well technically then's now, the couple's girl sat at the table. She was drinking some hot chocolate and coloring things in a coloring book her grandma had made her. "Mom, can we listen to the rain tonight?" Theresa, the girl, had wondered to her mom, Christa, who sook her head in disapproval. "I wanna go sledding in mister's yard too." She whinned as her brother came in and nodded jumping up and down in agreement.

"No, it's movie night tonight, but you can play in the backyard and make snowmen and snowangels." Christa suggested smiling lightly at her daughter.

Joseph, the older brother, looked up. "Snowmen!" He cheered, then suddenly got distacted somehow. "When's Dad getting home?!" He wondered with wide eyes. "I wanna see Dad!"

"Get on your snowsuit." Christa said.

Theresa turned away and shook her head. "Is gonna go a my room. I... I wanna play in my closet." She said smiling even more before opening the wooden door to the the stairs leading to the upper level then thundering up the steps on all fours. "Closet! Closet! Clo-set! Clo-set! Wee!!" She chanted happily then turing to the other set of steps to the next landing then through the hallway lead by the guardrail.

Not much later someone knocked on the door in the porch, and before anyone knew it Theresa was back downstairs in a flash. "Is it Dad? Is it Sherry? Sherry might have angel food cake! Ooo! Maybe she has orange sherbert?!" The child was bouncing around everywhere so hyperly she hadn't realized that their mother had opened the door to let a family of three males enter their house. "Chewy? Mom! Can I have some vanilla? Is Dad back yet?"

"Theresa, calm down. We just have some... Uh... Some visitors. Now say hi." She told the girl softly.

Theresa clearly did NOT comply as she ran into the living room and into the back porch locking it the old fashion way behing her. "GET AWAY!! GET AWAY!! GET AWAY!! NO!!! NO!!! GET AWAY!!! NO!!!" Her voice was muffled by the walls and windows as well as the distance. "I DUN WANNA!!! I DUN WANNA!!!" She wouldn't stop screaming and yelling. Her brother went to the door and the curious other kids went as well, following to the living room and against the door.

Joseph looked back at them. "She won't come out unless you go back to the front porch. Leave." He muttered softly and they sat on the couch instead from Dean telling Sam to sit there. "Do you want Mom to get some boxes? We could play in them, and we could even make a fort, Theresa." He whined trying to sound happy and encouraging. He peaked through the key whole and saw her eye looking back at him. "I'm sure we can watch that movie tonight! Maybe Sherry will come over with presents for you maybe Christmas presents too!" He said with a smile.

Up until then it was all going perfectly fine. Then there was more screaming and the porch's back door to outside swung open. A bare-footed Theresa was running out, hands to her ears, and screaming like crazy. "What the Hell did you do Joseph?!" Christa screamed with anger at the boy, but John who had followed into the room pulled her away from Joseph and started talking to the crying kid.

* * *

When Theresa calmed down she had passed out and fallen to the ground, as always. She lay on the couch under a blanket and pillows as well as the couch cushions. Her thumb was in her mouth, her eyes were closed, and somehow she lifted out of everything covering her, and onto the blue carpeted floor. Theresa groaned and shuffled giving herself rugburn and continued to growl at something.

"Joseph, is your sister alright?" Christa wondered from the kitchen as Sam and Dean sat at the table of the dining room which was between both rooms. The boy simply nodded, but quickly did a double take. "Is something wrong?" The woman wondered as she quirked a curious brow.

Joseph left his eyes wide, not answering the brown haired woman who was clearly much, much taller than him. "She... Theresa... Are you alright?" He asked as her slowly made his way over the his younger sibling. He gently shook her. "Dad's not going ot be happy if he finds out about your fit." He muttered crouching down by her and tugging on her hair.

Theresa rolled over, staying in the same place, and punched him in the gut. "NO! NO! NO! NO! Not again! NO!" She screached. "I REPENT!" Her words scared their mother who was surprised that her little girl knew that one word. "I REFUSE! NOT AGAIN!" She hollared as she bolted to the upstairs door that was locked, then fell to the floor screaming. "I WANNA SEE MY FRIENDS!!! UNLOCK THE DOOR!!! I WANNA SEE THEM!!!"

John, who had been sleeping, had hurried there and went to her side unlocking the door for her, opening it agains Christa's will and carrying Theresa up the stairs in his arms. Theresa immediately shut up, as silent tears rolled down her cheeks and wouldn't stop pouring from her eyes. "What friends?" He asked, and in response the girl screamed and shook her head. "What friends?" He asked intently watching the child in his arms. "WHAT FRIENDS?!"

Then there was a sudden deep voice errupting from what seemed like it was coming form everywhere. "LEAVE HER ALONE" It demanded multiple times in several different voices and tones.

"Giggy!!" The girl squeeled happily and squirmed out of John's arms. With great speed she ran into her room and closed the door behind herself, then headed into the closet. "Giggy! Giggy!" She echoed herself, and obvious smile in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Supernatural or anyone else.

**Claimer:** I only own Theresa, Joseph, Christa, Mary, and Isack

* * *

**Recap:**

"Giggy!!" The girl squeeled happily and squirmed out of John's arms. With great speed she ran into her room and closed the door behind herself, then headed into the closet. "Giggy! Giggy!" She echoed herself, and obvious smile in her voice.

* * *

The door opened and a man with brown hair came in, he looked worn, his eyes had bags under them. "Dad... Sissy... Can we have ice cream tonight...?" The boy wondered softly to his dad.

The short and stubby man nodded, clearly understanding his son. "Christa, what happened?" He asked his wife.

The woman sighed lightly and gave him a shrug. "Knowing her since she was one... Five years... I still can't figure that girl out..." She whispered trying to sound stressed.

Joseph looked up at her, and the Winchester boys watched the scene before them clearly interested. "Then you obviously haven't tried all that hard..." He muttered as he took a chair from the dining froom and took over washing the dishes. "We know about you, Christa. You don't belong here."

The vent from the upstairs opened and Theresa's eyes looked down upon them. "Hi Daddy!" She said with an obvious smile. "Giggy says 'hi' too!" She added with a wide and happy smile. There was a slight pause before her face brightened up even more. "I drew you a doggie!" She squeeked before closing the vent.

Before anyone knew it she was downstairs with a drawing in her hand looking exacty like her mother, her _birth_ mother. "It's lovely!" He told her with a smile as he took it into his own grip and admired it holding back tears and memories of the woman Theresa had drawn. "Honey, look at it." He told the woman.

She hid a scowl behind a fake smile and the words, "It's nice."

Theresa let her head fall and gave the woman a nod. "I'll go fix it then... Mom." She muttered before heading into the back porch.

The man, Isack, gave a heavy sigh and nodded a little. "What's for supper?" He wondered curiously, trying to drop the subject and move on.

His son nodded a little, and spoke up when his mom was about to answer. "If it's Friday then we're having pizza, pop, and watching a movie. Unless, our guests want to do otherwise." He told Isack, his father. "But if it's actually Thursday, then we're having nachos for supper." He informed.

The man nodded. "Alright." He said with a sigh. "I'm going to go see your sister. Don't misbehave like you usually do, alright?" He teased before going to the only door in the living room that also lead to the back porch.

The door swung open first. "Shadow wraith... Giggy... DADDY!! GIGGY DIED!!" She screached finally as she held her crying face in her hands. "Shadow wraith killed Giggy, Dad." She muttered to him faintly as she curled up in the corner of the living room.

John looked over at the two of them, then as Joseph. "Who... Or what is this Giggy?" He asked curiously, clearly clueless.

The boy shook his head and went over to his sister insetead of answering the man's question. "Dad, leave her alone. Didn't you hear her?" He wondered curiously. "Dad... You can just take her to her room. She lost someone close to her." He muttered.

Isack nodded a little and carried her back to her room, letting her nod off to sleep. "Make sure to wake her up before supper, alright, Joe." He whispered in the kid's ear. Joseph nodded and headed back to the living room to turn on the television. "If it's the weather channel, then turn it off. Wind scares the living daylights outta your sister." He reminded the boy who nodded in agreement.

John waved Isack over to the table, sitting next to his boys. "So, there's a problem with your girl then?" He asked suspiciously, though it had already been made clear.

Joseph looked over at them. "She sees faeries, and earth elementals... She likes the shadows, and has friends that come out of the closet." THe boy explained to the paranormal expert. "You can ask her about them, or ask to say hi. She will kill you if you give them ANYTHING. She's done it before... But no one remembers, she took those memories away form them." He muttered quietly to the man. "You know giving them something makes them go away, which offends them." He added.

"A FAERIE?!" Dean exclaimed completely upset. "You've got to be kidding me!" He yelled in outburst.

Sam looked over at his brother, then back at the two father's, one who has sent the protesting Christa to his room. "Can I go see?" He wondered curiously. Isack gave a nod and Josph lead him to her room. "What's it look like?" He wondered.

* * *

Auto: This one was two hundred words short of the last one...

Some-chan: Yeah... -.-" Will you just STFU!?!?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Supernatural or anyone else.

**Claimer:** I only own my OC's you should be able to tell who they be.

* * *

**Recap:**

Sam looked over at his brother, then back at one of the two fathers, the one who has sent the protesting Christa to his room. "Can I go see?" He wondered curiously. Isack gave a nod and Joseph lead him to her room. "What's it look like?" He wondered.

* * *

Joseph's feet slapped against the fire engine paint that covered the wood of his little sister's closet. The younger boy shivered wildly from cold chills. "You feel that too? She says that there are Guardian Angels that stay here as well. Theresa says that if you bring a toy or something in here to play with that they'll play with it too." He informed, knowing that Sam had more of an interest in his sister's experiences than his own. "We've even played checkers with them, especially the faeries."

Sam looked up at him curiously, "Does anything else come out?" It was actually a wise question, one that was important for both of them to know.

The older boy shrugged and answered with a, "Not that I know of." Answer. "It is actually possible though, but neither the faeries nor the Angels want her to be hurt. So if anything bad ends up here, they take it away and banish it... Well, that's what they do now anyways... When it killed some_o_ne the first time... They hadn't shown up, now our _real_ mom is dead." He explained to the young, six-year-old Sam Winchester.

Out of nowhere and without warning, Theresa appeared in the the red-themed walk-in closet. "Sissie...? Sissie!" She mumbled, carrying and barring a blanket that covered her shoulders and drooped down to her ankles, irritating them. The small girl went to the back wall, then went on all fours, and somehow, crawled through the wall. Disappearing.

The only one of the two, who was not used to this, had his eyes darting from the wall where Theresa disappeared to Joseph, then back to the wall, and back to the older boy again. "Wh-What! Wher-re?! Where'd she go?! How'd that happen?!" The older boy smirked, and gave a short chuckle to himself. "What?!" He asked anxiously, clearly afraid of something, so many things.

Joseph sighed quietly and lead Sam out of the closet. "She's safe right now. Hiding in dreams, is what she had told me."

"You know, you don't speak your own age at all."

Both boys looked up at the sudden mature voice in their conversation, especially since it was without warning. "Mom." Joseph answered her voice quickly, this time, he was the one afraid of something. "Sam, go clean up, otherwise you wont get fed. We'll see ya down there."

* * *

Christa gazed hard, down at Theresa. Theresa looked down at her feet. It was dark downstairs in the kitchen, where they were. Isack slept on the couch in the nearby living room, while Joseph was sleeping upstairs near Theresa's room. The Winchesters' were sleeping in the basement, and were told that if they needed more blankets they were free to go the the porch and get more. "You're upsetting your father, and even bothering our guests. Theresa, you need to straighten the Hell up. Do you know what will happen if you don't?!" The woman was beginning to raise her voice, causing Theresa to coil back in fear.

The small girl rubbed her chin against her collar bone in the negative. "No... I don't..." She mumbled, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

The woman's next words were in a hushed whisper, but still bit the child like a snake's deadly venom. "_You will be taken away, put in a plain white room. You will be tested on, and stripped of everything you have. And Us! Your own family! Most of all ME! You will leave with nothing! Nothing! Do you honestly want that to happen. I might DIE if you leave! I'll be taken away as well, and eaten at by rats that reside in my prison cell! I don't think you want that to happen!"_ She growled, not realizing that one of the Winchesters had been standing by the entrance to the house, watching silently and listening to the woman's threats.

Once she was done complaining and cramming the little girl with fear, John walked through the kitchen. He completely ignored her, brushing past her like it was nothing. But by the time he closed the door behind himself in the porch, Christa was scolding the girl about letting her say that with him listening and watching. Again, John passed through the kitchen, but this time he handed a pillow to the small girl, telling her to carry it down for him.

She listened and did as he told her to, following down to the basement with her own stuffed animal made out of old worn out jean pants. He closed the door to the basement behind her and fended her massive dog away from her eyes that threatened to bleed tears. Once she was firmly on the floor she set the pillow at John's feet. Then going up only a few of the stairs the laid down on the third one up, making sure that when she decided to speak, her voice would show nothing that had happened.

Finally, the father of everyone downstairs went over to Theresa and knelt down beside her, shooing her mastiff to the side. "Does she do that often?" He asked the small child, knowing that his oldest son Dean was still awake and doing his best to listen in.

Theresa sat up and pet her dog, "I don't know what you're talking about." She lied, not wanting to talk about it.

"Christa, your mother-"

He was cut off by the girl. "She's not my mother." She stated flatly, but as if demanding something. "My birth mother, my real mother, she died six months after I was born. Killed. So never call that other woman my mother." Theresa practically growled.

By this time, Sam was waking up, not realizing what was going on. Dean started to fill his younger brother in on what was happening, not to mention one of the most recent statements of Theresa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Supernatural or anyone else.

**Claimer:** I only own my OC's you should be able to tell who they be.

* * *

**Recap:**

He was cut off by the girl. "She's not my mother." She stated flatly, but as if demanding something. "My birth mother, my real mother, she died six months after I was born. Killed. So never call that other woman my mother." Theresa practically growled. (Dean and Sam were awake.)

* * *

The next morning Theresa was missing, and Joseph had already checked all of the closets other worlds to see if she was there. Isack was already off at work and hour and a half away from the home. John Winchester was seeing if anything 'indifferent' was happening anywhere around.

Both searches were unfruitful. Nothing was found.

Christa did not seem to care since she left to work before even asking if the small girl was found yet. This left John with all of the children with the exception of the girl. "Is there anywhere to go around here?" The man wondered as he looked outside the house. That was how they ended up at a small diner in town that Joseph said served the best pancakes around, not to mention had huge monster cookies. The hometown boy lead the other three into the back dining hall and sat down by a window table.

Joseph started to tell John about his sister, and how they knew something was wrong with her physical being. "They told us that she has two different people or bodies fused to make her body. Theresa was supposed to have had a twin." He explained. "I don't think that that thing that killed our mother knew that either." A couple of moments later Theresa walked into the back area where they were and pushed two chairs together, so that the seats faced each other. Then she took a table cloth and wrapped it around her as she walked over the the chairs and laid down on them. "Where were you?!" Joseph asked loudly, which irritated her.

His little sister shrugged, and closed her eyes. "I went for a walk." She muttered in response to his question.

The boy seemed extremely confused, "In shorts and a tee shirt?"

The girl nodded.

Joseph sighed and rolled his eyes sitting back down as the pancakes came in. They were set down and the waitress dressed in baby blue left. "Who did you go for a walk with? Everyone and everything was gone, they told you and me they wouldn't be here."

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me his name. He had really weird eyes though. They were like cats' eyes. They were... yellow." The moment John heard that he jumped out of his seat and was almost immediately at her side demanding she tell him everything. The only thing that Theresa could think of to say was that his eyes were yellow. "His eyes... He looked human. He said he has a plan for us... For all of us... His children. All he would talk about was that plan, and that he had one. He never told me anything about it... He just said that he had a plan for all of us, all of his children. I don't know what he was talking about though. Someone else came... And... And..."

"And what?!" Dean demanded clearly frustrated and bored out of his mind.

Theresa leaped over John's shoulder and ran at his oldest son. She smacked him in the face with a solid fist and rammed her elbow into the center of his ribcage. The girl wouldn't have stopped, but her brother pulled her off of the Winchester and started hitting her until she started to hit her own brother, completely forgetting about the older boy.

Across the table Sam was trying not to laugh. "Dean got served by a girl." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Dean spat back quickly.

"What else happened?" John continued after making sure no one was fighting anymore.

Theresa sighed quietly and looked away hugging herself. Her head was turned off to the side, gazing down at the floor. "The angels came and took me away." She muttered to them. "I can't really remember anything else, but they said I would be part of their plan later on... I think they said twenty - or so - years from now." She paused for a moment, still catching her breath from attacking Dean and then her own brother. "They said I would be important for something... There's going to be a war..." Theresa made the last sentence barely audible. None of them heard her, they only saw her lips moving and thought she was muttering nonsense to herself.

Then an elderly looking man walked into the room with a small girls' coat that looked like it would fit Theresa. He set it down on the chair next to her and quietly left the room. "Thank you!" She called after him, knowing he probably could not hear her from the distance away.

"Who was that, and how did he know you needed a coat?" John asked in wonder.

Theresa simply smiled and said, "He's our neighbor, Raymond. They left him a a message on his phone telling him I needed my coat and that I was here, in town." She never ceased to smile as she put her coat on and left the back room to head home.

Before Joseph left he informed that they were stopping at the gas station at the corner so they could get some sherbert. "We'll see you guys later!" He said with a smile, running out of the diner and heading a couple of blocks away to the gas station/conveniance store.

* * *

Auto-chan: You ran outta ideas... didn't you...?

Some-chan: YOU STFU!!! ""

Auto-chan: Deja Vu.

Some-chan: GO. TO. HELL. AUTO.

Auto-chan: **R&R While I "Go to Hell."**

Some-chan: What Auto said...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Supernatural or anyone else.

**Claimer:** I only own my OC's you should be able to tell who they be.

* * *

**Recap:**

"The angels came and took me away." She muttered to them. "I can't really remember anything else, but they said I would be part of their plan later on... I think they said twenty - or so - years from now." She paused for a moment,catching her breath. "They said I would be important for something... There's going to be a war..." Theresa made the last sentence barely audible. None of them heard her, they only saw her lips moving.

* * *

**TWENTY** - or so - **YEARS LATER**

* * *

Theresa was catching some Z's in her old pickup truck, head laying on the steering wheel, hand held onto one of the gears that held it in park. Her other arm slipped and her elbow hit the steering wheel causing the car to honk. This successfully woke her up. The black haired twenty-some-year-old bolted upright and looked in the rear-view mirror for any sign, of well, anything really. Her face was imprinted with the wheels' plasticy design, not to mention a bright red that made her look like she was blushing an odd blush that only appeared on one cheek.

Her brother, Joseph, was just outside her open window, singing away to some AC/DC song that must have been new. Every now and then, during an instrumental solo or something, he would start telling his car that he loved it. Not that she could blame him, his baby, a.k.a his car, was a frickin' sweet Camaro. She smiled down at him and his practically Strawberry Blonde hair. "I swear if that car is the death of you, I'm gonna laugh my ass off, literally. My ass will fall off." She told him with a wide smile that Joseph could tell was really a smirk.

The older of the two simply smiled and gave her two thumbs up as he continued to sing the rest of the song and find more places to hide things in his car. Finally, when the song ended, he turned off his radio and handed her a sandwich from a nearby gas station. "I got you food. you were out for a couple of hours, and I thought you said "Only five minutes," You swear!" He reminded her with a deep chuckle.

Theresa giggled and nodded. "I said fifteen, Bonehead!" She laughed as she whacked his forehead with her palm through the open window. "Or should I say 'Bon-er-head'?" This time they both laughed and Joseph nodded.

Joseph smirked. "I'd say the second one." Then his face lost all hints of laughter and jokes. Then he asked, "Have the angels said anything yet?"

His little sister sighed and shrugged, "They said, 'HURRY YOUR ASS UP AND GET ME SOME DAMNED CHIPS OR ELSE YOUR SISTER WONT TELL YOU A DAMN WORD!'" She lied in an overpowering voice, then burst out in a fit of laughter. Her brother smiled and got a family size bag of chips for her to put on her sandwich as well as snack on. She smiled a little and packed the dill pickle flavored chips onto her sandwich and into her mouth, chomping on them, before even considering his question. "So what was that question again?" Theresa wondered, finally quenching her hunger for a moment or two.

"Have the angels said anything yet?" He repeated himself for his little sister.

She sighed a deep sigh and shrugged off her weariness. "Yeah, load up on gear, hide it well, then follow me. I'll lead you there." The black haired woman told her brother.

* * *

**Northeastern Iowa:  
**

While Joseph was scouring in town, Theresa was being tackled to the ground in the cemetery from behind as she tried to shoot some damned demon with rock salt. "You're messing with a demon!" The person who had tackled her warned into her ear, holding her firm around the waist as they looked around for the demon.

She scowled, "No shit, Sherlock!" Theresa tried to force herself up, but found it impossible seeing as to the person must have been taller than her. "Get the Hell offa me!" She finally growled getting upset enough to jab the person in the ribs with her elbow. At last she felt herself freed as they rolled over to one side of her. It irritated her as she felt her assailant look at her and look away repeatedly. "For Heaven's sake! What the Hell is it?!" She hissed in a whisper, keeping her eyes peeled for the demon she lost sight of.

"Theresa, is that you?" He asked about to say it in a loudly until he remembered that it bothered her quite a bit. "Where's your brother?"

The instant he was done with his inquiry she bashed him square in the face and made a ran for it, only thinking he was a Skinwalker. She absolutely hated the possiblity that he could even be a Ghoul, since that would mean the real Sam would be dead. Too busy in her thoughts she was tackled to the ground by the demon she had been chasing before quite rudely being inturrupted. "Shit!" She cursed loudly. On the ground her head was not bleeding from roughly hitting the cement of a gravestone. For a moment or two her vision was blurred if not completely blank. "Fuck!" and "Dammit!" Were among the many in the strand of curse words that excaped her lips before she fimally came to with a game plan and speaking Latin to rid of the demon.

As it began to scream she grabbed for her ears to protect them, along the way she stopped with the spell to start screaming herself. Before she could start up again, the thing clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her from vanquishing it. "Theresa, you know you don't want us to leave. Then you'd be alone, and you can't stand that. You've never been alone, right? And since your God seems to have left you for now, and your brother, Joseph, seems to be gone at the moment... I think I should be the one to keep you company. Don't you?" It asked with a smirk on its face.

* * *

**Auto: I thought you didnt like cliffies.**

**Some: I dont!! T^T *runs to corner and cries*  
**

**Auto: ****R&R for virtual cookie and next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Supernatural or anyone else.

**Claimer:**I only own my OC's you should be able to tell who they be.

* * *

**Recap:**

As it began to scream she grabbed for her ears to protect them, along the way she stopped with the spell to start screaming herself. Before she could start up again, the thing clamped a hand over her mouth to keep her from vanquishing it, and began to speak to her.

* * *

It was thrown off of her, then what she believed to be the Sam impersonator stabbed the demon with a silver dagger. For a moment or two she caught her breath only after stumbling back. Threresa was trying to come up with a plan or some sort of reason for a demon to save her life, not to mention send a fellow demon back to Hell. "What... The... Fuck..." She muttered as she did her best to clean up her head wound. Sam was a little busy wiping the demon's blood away to realize that she was really asking him 'What the fuck?'. Then again 'decoding' what she had said while cleaning off a dagger must have been what Sam could consider 'multi-tasking'. Who knew. But by the time he had finished cleaning it of blood and putting it away, he was being tackled to the grass with a gun point blank at his skull. "So, are you a Ghoul, or a Skinwalker? Cause, well, no matter what you are, I have what it takes to kill ya." Theresa stated as she straddled over his chest, his arms pinned down with her feet and legs.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, you do. You want to know why? It's because just about anything can kill a human, especially with force." He sighed softly as he realized that she simply would not let him go, and would not let him move. "Will you let me at least get up? You're bleeding on me!" He groaned, then widened his eyes letting it trigger that to her, it probably meant something way different than her head bleeding.

Theresa growled lowly and pistol whipped him, leaving what would be a bruise in an hour or two. "Screw you, Shithead!" She yelled at him. Then she simply stood up and walked away. "Don't forget to go to Hell, where all of the 'gifted' children of What's-His-Fucking-Dumb-ass-Demon-Face belong." Her feet pivoted and she walked straight back to him. "If you couldn't tell..." She leaned in close to him and whispered into his ear, "I'm not in the best of moods right now." Backing away from him again, she sighed long and loud, clearly overexaderating her sigh to prove her point. "Then again, I'm bleeding! And, Oh, my gosh!" She slapped her cheeks and widened her eyes, "That absolutely **Must** be why!"

The brown haired man rolled his eyes. "I meant your head. You really should get it checked too." Once again another mistake hidden and carefully weaved into his words.

"Yeah. I know." She snarled at him, now stomping away from him and heading to where her truck was parked. "And I'm all insane too, 'cause I can see spirits and all. NOT TO MENTION TALK TO **FAERIES**!!! AND HAVE BEEN FOR **ALL OF MY FUCKING LIFE**!!!" Quite the distance away Sam was suprised that he could still hear such a small female across that distance.

* * *

**R&R FOR VIRTUAL COOKIE!!!**

**thanks and sorry to eminemchick15 since this is not only shorter than it usually is, but it is also a day late!!!!**

**Auto has been being an ASSSSSSOCIATE!!! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all,

Just letting you know, I'm giving up on this story for now. This is not the only one. Honestly, I don't see where I was trying to go with this. If you want to, you can take over this story on your own account, but please let me know if you want to/are going off of this story with your own.

Thanks,

~Someonething94


End file.
